


Sharing is caring

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Pre-Crisis, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are distinct benefits to having an open marriage, not merely for the couple involved, but for their special friends. (10 drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> For [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/). I blame these squarely on [](http://jamjar.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamjar**](http://jamjar.livejournal.com/) and [](http://holli.livejournal.com/profile)[**holli**](http://holli.livejournal.com/).

**Two to tango**

He always brings them roses and a bottle of excellent wine. Both of them are for Lois, as is his smile.

"You are a wonderful dancer."

His smile sharpens. "Thank you."

She rests her head against his chest. "Sometimes --"

He squeezes her hand. "Ballrooms only limit him."

She grins. "I know."

In bed, she has to fight not to ask questions -- this scar, that scar, how are you not dead, Bruce? -- and she smiles at their mock-fighting.

Bruce, spread across their bed, moaning into a pillow as Clark pushes into him, is the second most dangerous unarmed man she knows.

* * *

 **Bouncing into Graceland**

Lois wiggles her hips and adjusts the collarline. The open-mouthed stare of its owner is worth the trouble. "How do you walk in this thing?" she asks.

"Uhh -- practice?"

Clark chuckles and kisses Dick's ear. He leans into the touch, sighing. "You should see her Robin suit."

He splutters and falls ungracefully into Clark's lap. "Robin -- what?"

Lois laughs. "You're a tease, Smallville." She straddles Dick's chest and presses her cleavage against his face. "But then, so am I."

"God --" Dick nuzzles her breasts. "You're so warm."

She runs her fingernails down his side. "Help me take it off, then."

* * *

 **Reads her Dworkin**

"So tell me," Lois says, in between luxurious kisses that are soft, softer than Superman can kiss and softer than Clark can be, "why Batgirl?"

Barbara pushes her bright hair behind her ears and ducks her head, licking Lois's nipple and making her hiss happily. "I guess I'll grow into Batwoman. Maybe when I'm paying for my own gear."

Clark runs his hand up her lean thigh -- not as soft, there, as Lois -- and says, "When you're ready."

She pushes her slick vulva against his hand. "God, yes. Please -- Clark --"

That wasn't quite what he meant, but it's good enough.

* * *

 **Bet your bottom dollar**

"Wow!" Jason says, staring at the buildings and the blue, clear sky. The sunlight glints off of his cherubic blond hair. "Is this really where Superman lives, Ms. Lane?"

"He spends a lot of time here," she says, frowning. The next time she gets the society beat, she's going to strangle Perry with Jimmy's bowtie. Human interest is fine, but do adopted orphans have to be so uniformly cloying?

"Wow!" Jason says again, licking his ice cream. "In Gotham, we've just got Batman."

That's another possible angle. "Have you ever seen Batman, Jason?"

He grins. "Oh, yeah. Lots of times."

* * *

 **Put your lips together and blow**

"Don't you usually report on Superman?" Jason asks, giving her a look that only professional skeptics and teenage boys can muster.

"Yes."

"And you're supposed to interview me because -- why?"

"Your recent adoption by Bruce Wayne," Lois says through her teeth.

"Shit."

Lois raises her eyebrows. "Is that on the record?"

He rolls his eyes. "Look -- I have to go to the little boys' room."

"Fine."

She goes up to the roof for a cigarette and finds him already there, a lit one in his hand. He laughs like he's not thirteen. "Need a light?"

"How about that interview?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **Nonrandom trivia**

"You don't look like Robin," Lois says.

Tim smiles tightly. "I've been told that."

"Not that I'm an expert, but -- you look more like -- Batman."

Clark coughs. "Lois, are you --"

Tim raises an eyebrow. "Should I be complimented or insulted?"

Lois grins and pours him a glass of wine. "That depends. Do you really think you can beat me at Trivial Pursuit?"

"I have to -- Mozambique --" Clark says.

Without looking away from each other, Lois and Tim both say, "Go."

There are ten seconds of silence before Tim says, "This will be an exciting game, Ms. Lane."

"Yes. It will."

* * *

 **Uninterruptible Power Supply**

"I could redesign them," Oracle says in Lois's ear. "Little S-shields, maybe?"

"No," Clark says at the same time Lois does.

Lois nudges him in the arm. "I'll wear them, Oracle, on one condition -- I want your help with research."

"Depending on my other commitments --"

"Yeah, yeah, saving the world, I've heard that before." Lois grins at Clark. "So we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Clark kisses Lois's ear. "Good."

Oracle says, "Do that again."

Lois shivers. "Camera? Where?"

"It's been there for years," Clark and Oracle say.

"Oh." Lois tilts her head to give him better access. "In that case."

* * *

 **When there's music to be danced to**

Batgirl -- and somehow the name suits her better than it ever suited her red-haired sister-in-arms -- falls asleep with her head on Clark's shoulder.

He's still breathing hard, and he's sweaty and very nearly exhausted.

Lois pets his chest, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Does she have Kryptonite earrings?"

He chuckles. "No. She reads body language."

Lois shakes her head. "So she knows what you're feeling."

"And how to affect you most effectively." Clark strokes Batgirl's hair.

Lois kisses his cheek. "She's going to have to teach me a few things."

Clark groans. "I may die."

"But happy."

"Well, yes."

* * *

 **Never lets me call him Batman**

"When I was a kid, I used to wear a cape and -- and pretend to be you." She grins at Clark. "And now --" She kisses him.

He sets her gently in the living room. "Thank you. I think."

"No, thank you. I mean -- wow." Steph beams, then turns when Lois touches her shoulder. "Oh, man. You're beautiful."

"Should I call you 'Superman'?" Lois asks.

Steph laughs. "I'm not even used to 'Robin,' yet. I -- is this some kind of tradition?"

"In a way." Lois kisses her.

Steph hugs her and kisses her back, then leans against Clark. "I'm so lucky."

* * *

 **Coffin nails**

"Whoa!" Jason catches himself against Superman's chest. "Damn, did he call in the cavalry or what?"

"Coming back from the dead can be extremely disorienting."

"I'm not disoriented. I'm oriented."

"Sometimes it takes a long time to realize what it means that you're alive."

They land on a roof in Metropolis. "I'm fine, thanks. Hey --"

Lois hands him a cigarette and glares at Superman. "I owe you this."

He grins. "So you believe me."

She nods.

He strikes a pose. "What d'you say, Superman? Am I a real boy?"

Superman throws the cigarette over the side and kisses him. "Yes."


End file.
